Earth
Earth is the third planet from the Sun and the home world of humans and mutants. History 3000 B.C. The first mutant En Sabah Nur appeared In Ancient Egypt using his vast powers to build the pyramids. In the years following En Sa Ba Nur would continue to create and destroy numerous civilization. His actions built him a reputation with many considering him to be a God. 19th Century The next known mutants James Howlett and his older brother Victor Creed (later called Wolverine and Sabretooth respectively) fought in many wars over the years into the next century. 20th Century The next mutants Charles Xavier a mutant with the ability to read and control minds and Erik Lehnsherr a man with the ability to manipulate metal would go on to effect image of mutants and the world in irrevocable ways. In 1960 the existence of mutants had been revealed during the Cuban Missle Crisis. Sebastian Shaw a man who sought to eliminate humans so that Mutants could achieve what Shaw believed to be their birth rigth as the dominant species on the plant. His plans however were thwarted by a group of mutants led by Charles and Erik who had a personal grudge against Shaw after the man killed his mother and experimented on him for years during World War Two. Despite their heroic actions mankind grew to fear and hate this new subclass humanity. Charles and Erik also severed ties with each other with Erik believing that Shaws ways were the ideal solution and went on to form the mutant terroist group the brother hood of mutants while Charles believed that mutants and humans could coexist formed his own group the X-Men. Eventually scientist Bolivar Trask would go on to capture, kill, and experiment on various mutants including the mutants Azazel, Banshee, and Emma Frost. Raven Darkholme, Charles adoptive sister and a former member of the X-Men caught wind of this a chased Trask around the world until cornering him in Paris and killing him. However this would turn out to have serious percussions as Mystique was soon captured and experimented on herself and with her DNA production of the mutant killing machines known as Sentinels. 21st Century Into the 2000s Charles and Eriks continued to fight over the way to gain mutant freedom. Erik attempted to gain mutant rights by using a machine designed to turn humans into mutants. When Erik attempted to capture mutant teenager Marie D'Ancanto by sending Sabertooth he was thwarted when X-Men members Cyclops and Storm drove him off and saved both her and the mutant who she was accompanying, Logan. Magneto eventually managed to capture Marie D'Ancanto now named Rouge and attempted to have her power the machine by using her mutant ability to absorb ones power, knowing this would kill her and took her to the Statue of Liberty to use the machine on a nearby summit. Fortunately the X-Men managed to arrive just in time and proceeded to defeat The Brotherhood, rescue Rouge, and destroy the machine in the process; saving the members of the summit. Magneto who himself had been defeated was taken into custody by the authorities. Extermination Attempt Later in the year 2003 Colonel William Stryker, Jr. sought to rid the world of mutantkind by using a combination of his son Jason and Charles Xavier's powers with Cerebro to mentally kill all mutants in the world. His plan nearly backfired at him and not only nearly caused homo sapiens' extermination but also a full-out war between mutants and humans. A "Cure" The billionaire businessman Warren Worthington II sought to cure his son of his "alignment" and used his corporation to create a mutant cure, using a mutant child as source. The cure was supposed to be used to cure mutants and make them human again but it was also used as a weapon by USA military in case dangerous mutants posed a threat to lives. Learning of this mutant supremacist Magneto lead an army to the headquarters of Worthington Labs, in San Francisco, to destroy it before it was used to exterminate mutantkind. However his plans were thrwarted by the remaining members of the X-Men. After this mutant and human relationships started to postively mend with mutant secretary Hank McCoy being appointed an United States Ambassador to the United Nations. The Sentinels When the Sentinels were finally completed they began to immediately target mutants. Killing thousands of mutants all over the world. Realizing that humans themselves could also give birth to mutant offspring the Sentinels began to target the normal human beings that came to the mutants defense, only for the Sentinels to completely slaughter them. Eventually only the worst of humanity was left in charge. However the mutant Bishop began a mutant resistance called the Free Mutants. With the help of mutant Kitty Prydes new ability to send people back in time the mutants manged to survive and evade the Sentinels tracking ability but found themselves losing the war. Changing the Future Eventually Charles Xavier came up with a plan to go back in time to stop Mystique from assassinating Trask thus preventing the events leading up to the horrible present they live in to never happen. However when Pryde reveals that sending somebody back that far would kill them Wolverine volunteers knowing his healing factor will keep him alive. Going back in time Logan managed to gather both Charles and Erik together. With Charles eventually convincing Raven not to kill Trask. Eliminating and erasing the apocalyptic future. While also changing mutant perception after many witnessed Raven saving the president from Magneto who escapes along with Raven who goes on to rescue Logan who had been tossed in a river. The Age of Apocalypse Ten years later in the year 1983, followers of En Sa Ba Nur awakened the all powerful mutant. Once awakening and seeing how seemingly awful the world had become decided to destroy it so that only the strong whether they be human or mutant could inhabit it. Apocalypse then went on to recruit four powerful mutants to become his powerful servants: The Horsemen of Apocalypse. Apocalypse went on to recruit young orphan Ororo Muroe, rebel Warren Worthington, the right hand of the Mutant tracker Caliban ; Psylocke, and a grieving and vengeful Magneto. The group then went on to capture Charles Xavier so Apocalypse could inhabit his body and take his ability of telepathy. However his plan was foiled by Mystique and Hank McCoy and there team of X-Men which consisted of a young Cyclops, Jean Grey, Quicksilver, and Nightcrawler alongside a reformed Magneto and Storm who together managed to vanquish Apocalypse and save the world in the process. Seeing that the world still needed the X-Men Charles and Raven began training the young mutants now composed of Cyclop, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, Storm, and Quicksilver. Gallery ''X-Men: Apocalypse XMA Earth 1.jpeg XMA Earth 2.jpeg XMA Earth 3.jpeg XMA Earth 4.jpeg Trivia *Because of the numerous alternate universes of Marvel Comics, this Earth from the ''X-Men film series is officially known as Earth-10005. See Also *Timeline *Flags/Gallery References External Links * * Category:Locations Category:X-Men (film) Locations Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Magneto Locations Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue Locations Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Locations Category:X2: X-Men United Locations Category:X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler Locations Category:X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Locations Category:X-Men: The Official Game Locations Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Locations Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Locations Category:X-Men First Class: The High Hand Locations Category:X-Men: First Class Locations Category:The Wolverine Locations Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Locations Category:X-Men: Dark Phoenix locations